


oath cracked length-wise

by LordYouko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masochism, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, S&M, Sadism, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordYouko/pseuds/LordYouko
Summary: Sesshoumaru doesn't value beauty.





	oath cracked length-wise

**_Story: oath cracked length-wise_ **

**_Summary:_ ** _Sesshoumaru doesn’t value beauty. SesshoumaruJaken YAOI_

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _I do not own Inuyasha and make no money from the writing of this fic._

**Author’s Note:** This fic will contain a yaoi relationship between Jaken and Sesshoumaru - not too hardcore, but still. If you are offended by this, please read and review. Flames, criticisms, shouts, screams, are all welcome. If this pairing is going to make you want to throw up…well, you might want to stay away from your computer.

It’s not a crack fic or a crack pairing. I’m sure a story with yaoi between this pair has never been written before and I know a lot of you are squicked and disgusted by Jaken, but I ask you to give it a chance; you might like it.

**Chapter 1**

**_let it go - the smashed word broken_ **

**_open vow or_ **

**_oath cracked length_ **

**_wise - let it go - it_ **

**_was sworn to_ **

**_go_ **

**_-e. e. cummings_ **

…

The first time Sesshoumaru sees Jaken, he doesn’t think anything of it.

The small army of toad demons trembling with their faces pressed to the dirt are worth no more notice than the banshee who is stupid enough to block his way. A ruler walks at his own pace, on his own way. It is the duty of a subject to clear his path when they see him coming, or forfeit their lives for the offence of standing before him.

They are Inu no Taisho’s words and the reminder of his father’s voice sends his poison whip snapping out wrathfully.

When the toad demon’s chief springs up and runs to follow him, Sesshoumaru ignores him completely. He will tire and leave soon enough, or confront him and get himself killed. The demon Lord is fine with either.

…

The first time the beautiful youkai comes to a stop since Jaken started following him is three days and two nights later. The demon Lord has not, by word or gesture, acknowledged his presence, but Jaken has no doubt that his presence is known. If the powerful youkai hadn’t been disposed to allow him to follow, Jaken knows he would have been dead in the first few seconds.

Now, after walking relentlessly, Sesshoumaru comes to a stop, turns to face him and says harshly, “I have no need for a companion.”

Jaken kneels and bows his head to the ground. “I am only my Lord’s humble servant that Master may use as he pleases.”

After the appropriate amount of time, Jaken straightens and Sesshoumaru’s eyes are inscrutable as they bore into his. Jaken knows that the youkai is reading his soul.

Moments pass as Sesshoumaru contemplates the truth in the little demon’s words. He knew without having to ask, of course, that the little demon was not impudent enough to think himself his equal - submission and adoration clung to him like a scent - but the demon Lord wanted to hear from the little creature’s own mouth what he expected his status to be.

He senses no outright deception and the toad is too weak to pose any threat, no matter his intentions. Still, the demon Lord knows that the toad’s impulsive adoration is no more than momentary fascination.

But even knowing this, Sesshoumaru turns on his heels and walks on, letting the toad follow if he will, because putting the little demon through hell before ending his life will be slightly more interesting than the melancholy thoughts that fill his head.

…       

Six days and seven nights later, they have been travelling non-stop and Sesshoumaru has waited for the chance to reprimand his self-proclaimed servant. But not a word of complaint passes the toad’s lips and though he can hear the smaller demon’s breath coming harshly and unevenly, and his steps stumbling. Intrigued and moved, Sesshoumaru turns his steps to a waterfall he had never hoped to return to.

Impeccably respectful, the little demon is bowing with his forehead to the ground and when the staff of skulls is in his grasp, Sesshoumaru drinks in the sight of the toad’s wide eyes, brimming with emotion, like fine sake.

…

The first time Jaken recognised he was a masochist was with a whore.

The whore was once a superb actress, but she was no longer pretty enough to be one. She wasn’t very good at being a whore and this didn’t bode well for her when she was ordered by the king.

So, in a desperate bid to earn king Jaken’s favour and a few coins more, she took a dangerous risk and brought out a riding crop.

Of course, she did not have the nerve to strike the king, but she was an actress worth her salt and her eyes had flashed as she brought the weapon down on the bedpost. Jaken had jumped, then flinched, eyes glazed with lust.

At the end of the night, Jaken’s bottom was sore and red and covered in welts - on his orders, of course - and the talented prostitute was dead, with Jaken’s dagger through her heart. Jaken values his life and he cannot have it known that the king likes pain.

The murder of a whore was hardly whispered about - the wretch had displeased the king and thus forfeited her life - but Jaken knew something much more important had been lost that day - or gained, he wasn’t too sure - until he saw Lord Sesshoumaru.

…

The first time Jaken hears the name of his Master is from a bird of paradise.

Birds of prey are the natural enemies of toads and their tribe had been careful to choose a land to live in where there would be no danger from the cruel and fierce creatures. Jaken has never even seen one before and when he first lays eyes on them - a great swarm of sharp-toothed, flint-eyed mammoths making the air shudder with the force of their wings - Jaken’s heart leaps in his throat.

His master is standing before them, head raised to the sky, as though he is watching nothing more novel than a shrouded moon.

“Sesshoumaru-sama,” the biggest of them screeches in a voice that strikes terror into Jaken’s very bones. “You have finally come to meet your death.”

Jaken doesn’t hear what his Lord replies; it’s the name that is ringing in his ears. _Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru_ , surely not _the_ Sesshoumaru, the wayward son of the great phantom beast, Inu no Taisho?  The great dog general had become a legend during his own life, the supreme conqueror and overlord of all of these lands.

But no one else, as far as Jaken knows, has that name and there is little time to wonder as whatever his Master said to the birds has enraged them and the air is filled with wild screeches. Jaken’s eyes are wide and frozen as they look up at the sky at his death. The demon Lord, Sesshoumaru, stands motionless, making no move to even attempt a fight. Has he decided to accept death? It doesn’t seem like him, but then, Jaken remembers, he hardly knows the man. He might as well have been suicidal. But it doesn’t matter now, and Jaken moves closer to the silk clad leg before him. “Sesshoumaru-sama,” he murmurs, and closes his eyes tightly.

Sesshoumaru’s attention is not on the enemy, but on his little servant, whose palpable fear, he can almost taste. The toad thinks it is going to die, and Sesshoumaru does nothing to disillusion him of the notion. Right behind them, there is a small cave, just big enough for the little toad demon to squeeze into. If he thought that he, Sesshoumaru, was going to get them both killed, he could run into it and supposedly save his life. The toad’s decision to follow him, Sesshoumaru thinks, was nothing more than impetuous, and if the toad values his life, he will at least try to escape.

So he allows the infernal birds to come closer and closer till they can see the white of their feathers and the murder in their eyes and still, the toad stays behind him, clutching the staff of three skulls in a deathgrip, terror radiating off him in waves. At the last moment, when it becomes apparent that he is not going to act, the toad whispers his name like a benediction and over his shoulder, he can see Jaken close his eyes tightly. But he stays.

Sesshoumaru is pleased enough to make the impudent birds’ death swift.

…

His life hadn’t flashed before his eyes like it was supposed to, Jaken thinks after the birds are butchered carcasses and Sesshoumaru has somehow escaped getting drenched in even a single drop of their blood.

Maybe that was because his life was never really in danger, but Jaken can feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins, can feel his breath fast and harsh, and Jaken feels more alive than he ever has.

That night, Sesshoumaru has allowed them to halt, perhaps realising that the toad’s trembling legs would not carry him for long. The demon Lord is perched on a rock facing the moon and Jaken is huddled on the ground in front of the fire. Now that the excitement of battle is over, the exhaustion has set in. He had despaired of obtaining dinner that evening, until Sesshoumaru had torn a large piece off a dead bird and thrown it to him, ordering him to eat.

Jaken shuddered at the thought of taking even a single bite of the mighty predator but his Master has commanded him to, and after thoroughly cleaning and roasting it, Jaken takes a tentative bite.

It tastes amazing; like the most delicious meat ever cooked, and he swiftly devours the large piece his Lord has offered. After, he is even brave enough to venture out to the carcasses and wrench another piece of meat to cook and eat.

“Sesshoumaru-sama,” he whispers after the meal is done and the fire is dying. The demon Lord moves his head slightly and Jaken knows that he is listening. “Was your father the Lord Inu no Taisho?”

The demon Lord turns fully then, and his glare is so sharp, Jaken can’t help but draw back a little with a gasp. Even in battle, he has never seen the demon’s eyes so angry.

“What is your name?” the Master asks, and in the quiet night, steeped in death, Jaken shivers.

He understands that he has not yet been worthy of having his name known to the great Lord Sesshoumaru and, between almost pissing his pants in fear and being utterly useless in battle, he doesn’t know what he has done to prove his worth, but taking a short breath, he answers:

“It’s Jaken.”

“Jaken,” Sesshoumaru murmurs, golden eyes locked on his with hypnotic intensity, and Jaken’s eyes blink like shutters, startled. The toad king can feel the universe shift, and click into place.

…

The first time Jaken curses in front of Sesshoumaru, he does so by accident.

Although used to speaking his mind as the chief of his people, Jaken is usually painstakingly careful to be nothing less than respectful and unobtrusive before his Lord. In his tribe, the punishment for speaking coarsely in front of the king can be anything from a light beating to death, depending on the chief’s whim, and Jaken has no desire to lose whatever little approval he has earned from his Master.

But one’s true nature can only be suppressed for so long and one day, the curses he has been keeping in his head slip out his mouth and he only notices that he’s said all that out loud when his Lord’s even gait peters to a stop and he turns around to glare levelly at his servant.

He has displeased his Master and Jaken’s heart is in his throat, awaiting the Lord’s verdict. The demon prince’s fingers curl gracefully around the staff of three heads and Jaken wants to cry at the thought of forfeiting the symbol of his Master’s favour.

Then light and pain explode in front of his eyes as the wooden staff makes contact with his head with a resounding smack. When the dazed toad king blinks the stars out of his vision, Sesshoumaru is already walking away.

“Don’t dawdle, Jaken,” the Lord orders softly. Jaken hurries after him, ignoring the growing lump on his head and inside his hakama.

He’s careful not to curb his unruly tongue ever since.

…

The first time a youkai princess finds them and drops to her knees before his Lord, Jaken has been with Sesshoumaru only a couple of months.

Jaken blushes bright red at this unheard of wanton behaviour, glancing at his Master, expecting to share a glance of outrage with him.

But Sesshoumaru doesn’t look surprised, and though he makes no move to encourage the girl, he doesn’t chide her either. The princess slowly slides her coarse silk kimono off her pale slender shoulders with practiced movements, holding Sesshoumaru’s eyes all the while and Jaken forgets to be outraged in the face of sublime beauty and grace.

She doesn’t acknowledge the frozen toad demon watching her petal soft, red painted lips wrap around Sesshoumaru’s member, as if he were invisible -  or an animal.

Soon after, Jaken gets used to noble-looking girls throwing themselves at his Lord. Sometimes, Sesshoumaru takes the offering, more often, he sends them away. Once, a strapping young youkai, well-muscled and handsome, dared approach the Lord cockily and demanded a lay, meeting his eyes all the while. Sesshoumaru backhanded him so hard, his cheekbone cracked like rice paper. Jaken’s eyes remained glued to the stunned demon lying prone on the ground with his eyes wide and his face distended, as he followed his retreating master’s footsteps.

Jaken thinks that he should have realised that he wasn’t the only one entranced by his Master’s beauty and power. The thought stabs unexpectedly, like a wrongly placed pin, and he doesn’t dare think about _why_ it hurts.

Young men - beautiful, exquisite young men -  are not as bold as young girls when it comes to offering themselves to the Lord and it’s usually under the cover of the night that Sesshoumaru uses the boys the way they beg to be used.

The men (boys?) are vocal as they writhe beneath his Lord, and the only words Sesshoumaru speaks are terse commands and the men, especially, look ravaged - bloody and bruised and slack with pleasure and exhaustion - when Sesshoumaru lets them drop to the floor after being used and walks away into the darkness of the night.

And Jaken is always close, watching, listening from the shadows. His eyes are trained on whatever nameless body is providing a sheath for his master’s cock, because Sesshoumaru doesn’t bother to get undressed, doesn’t even take off his boots or his armour when he fucks and the look on his face exactly as stoic and inscrutable as always.

The submissive’s bucking, arching body, tearful eyes, convulsing body, are the only indication of his Master’s passion. Jaken wraps his webbed hand wrapped around his own member as he closes his eyes and imagines that it is him that his Master is ruining.

…

The first time Sesshoumaru mastered a boy’s ass, impaling it with his cock, is so long ago he hardly remembers it. Now, he thinks that he knows all the delights sex has to offer and they aren’t many.

The boy under him - the pampered son of a noble or a Lord, by the feel of his petal soft skin and unblemished body - is perfect, he thinks absently. The warm walls around his cock are tight and trembling; the boy hasn’t known the touch of many. And he bears the demon Lord’s brutal pace with passable grace. It is what he came to him for, after all. His soft hair twisted in his grip is perfect and his pale, finely shaped porcelain face is beautiful and his soft body, hardly more muscled than a woman’s is perfect and beautiful and as he slams into the boy with ever more force, Sesshoumaru thinks irritably that everything about the boy is beautiful and perfect. Just like all the other boys and girls and men and women.

The demon Lord is a connoisseur of the finer things and crudeness and affectation offend him. But it is anger that is coursing through his body, not pleasure, at the sight of beautiful blue eyes, and beautiful hands gripping his shoulders, on the beautiful night of the full moon.

…

The first time Sesshoumaru saw Inuyasha, it wasn’t the tightly bundled infant that made poison sizzle at his fingertips, but the expression in his father’s eyes when he looked at the puppy-eared child. The memories of that day are tinged with so many things, and he has remembered it over and over so many times, going over each little detail that he wonders if that day is more real than the rest of his life since. Certainly it seems more real than the cheerful sunny day, the placid flowing river, and the disgruntled toad demon trying to fish in it.

When Jaken decided to leave everything behind to serve the beautiful youkai, he hadn’t thought about the fact that his powerful master did not need to rest or eat or sleep and when the demon Lord finally comes to a stop near a river and sits gracefully under a tree, Jaken is almost mad with hunger.

Fish glide past his legs, faster than the toad king’s reflexes and Jaken squawks, annoyed and exhausted and cold. Toads should be natural predators in water but Jaken has been, first and foremost a _king_ , and therefore, useless in taking care of himself.

In the nearby glade, Sesshoumaru reclines against the trunk of a tree, white fur forming a luxurious cushion. He watches his servant struggle to obtain a meal while allowing his mind to drift to the future that he has left his palace to find.

Beyond the forest and sun and wind, there is a castle and a throne and tessaiga, and Sesshoumaru wonders why they never seem _his_ , even though his father has groomed him all his life to be worthy of them. Even though there is no one anymore who can equal his power, why does it feel like it’s not enough? Inu no Taisho is dead, mother has returned to her home in the sky, the Western Lands are in chaos and then there is _Inuyasha,_ half-brother, half-blood, half-demon bastard -

Jaken’s triumphant crow is a welcome interruption and he turns his eyes on the wiggling fish grasped in the toad demon’s three-fingered hands. The fish is thrashing and wriggling and it takes all of the toad demon’s strength and skill to slowly wade out of the water with his prize in his hands. This is third fish he has caught today. It is the first that makes it to the dry banks.

Soon, the creature is carefully speared on a long stick and roasting on the fire Jaken makes. It’s past sunset by the time the fish is ready to be consumed and in his eagerness and hunger, Jaken bites his piping hot dinner and burns his mouth. Crying and lamenting his fate, the toad demon runs a few dozen circles around the little fire before he remembers that they are on the banks of a river.

The night is cold and the water of the river is mercifully chilly. Jaken sighs as the burns in his mouth are soothed.

When he turns back towards his dinner, the fire is no longer burning and Sesshoumaru is on his feet. His eyes are trained on the reddish moon in the sky, with a look on his face that Jaken has learned to recognize as displeasure.

“Come,” he commands, and turns away towards the forest, not looking over his shoulder to see if the servant follows. Jaken promptly follows, feet hastening to catch up with the silver shape already fading into the dark forest.

The cooked fish lies forgotten on the ground.

 …

Two days and two nights pass before Jaken stumbles, faint from hunger and exhaustion. Before him, his master’s steps stop and Jaken looks up, dazed.

“You will hunt and eat your meal before the end of the night,” Sesshoumaru says over his shoulder. Jaken wants to say _I can’t_ , but he’s not sure the Lord won’t leave him to die if he does. He’s sure the Lord would have every right to.

This time, the hunt is short, and the fire from the staff of three heads has roasted his prey before it hits the ground dead.

Jaken thinks that he is far stronger as a servant than he ever was as a king.

…

 

The first time Jaken has a wet dream about Sesshoumaru, he has cum in his hakama before he wakes from it.

Sesshoumaru is sleeping (or resting. Jaken isn’t sure which.) only a few feet away and Jaken is filled with terror - of being discovered and being cast away in disgust, of being laughed at and mocked, of having to talk about it and explain. He prays to the Gods that Sesshoumaru would be too deeply asleep to notice, and then opens his eyes.

The demon Lord is watching him, golden eyes eerily bright in the night, and Jaken’s heart skips a beat. His cum slides down his exposed, rotund stomach and leaves a cool trail in its wake. Sesshoumaru is watching, watching, and Jaken thinks he might die from the embarrassment and the excitement - mostly embarrassment. He wants to say something, explain, apologise, but the words are stuck in his throat and all that comes out is a whimper.

Then the demon Lord closes his eyes as though nothing has happened and Jaken bolts to his feet and runs off to the stream to clean himself off.

When he returns and his Lord’s breathing is slow and even, it occurs to Jaken that maybe he hates his own imperfections and inadequacies more than his master does.

...

The first time Sesshoumaru realises that his servant is a masochist, is when he sees the look in the toad’s eyes as he tortures a boisterous samurai, drunk with cheap sake and victory, because the other has dared insult him, but mostly because he feels like it.

The Lord’s eyes are alight with blood and pleasure as he feels his power thrumming through his veins, out his claws, over the hapless body in his grasp, destroying the once proud warrior who thought himself strong. In the back of his mind, there is his father saying his behaviour is unbefitting a king, and his mother saying he is acting like a petulant child. He tries to shut them out but the fire of his anger blazes higher and he smiles, with the pleasure that there is nothing in the world that can save the poor wretch in his grasp.

The samurai is babbling, begging for his life, every bulky limb trembling from mortal fear of his immortal assailant and Sesshoumaru uses his words and claws to rend him, tear him in a way that he will never be whole again, even if it pleases the Lord to spare his life.

He has gotten used to the presence of his little servant now and it doesn’t occur to him that he is watching. Before he set off on his lonely travels, leaving behind his castle and his kingdom, he had lived every single moment in the midst of a dozen servants and having an audience, from a servant, no more, doesn’t bother him, though he prefers to be alone when he gives in to these urges that he knows are a weakness, but that feel _so. good._ Just for a moment, with his victim’s eyes alight with fear and despair, he can feel the weight of all his mistakes, and responsibilities and endless future lift from his shoulders. And whatever his father may think of him, he is still a warrior, the king of these pitiful humans who call themselves warriors and if wringing the life of a vermin keeps back his helplessness and loneliness for a moment, well, what of it?

The sound of a pitiful whimper draws his attention to his servant. Through the haze of anger and blood lust, Sesshoumaru turns his head and sees the toad’s wide, entranced eyes and slack body. Seeing his master turn to him, Jaken falls to his knees without conscious thought, as though he can’t do anything but kneel before the presence of such beauty and violence and power.

Lord Sesshoumaru’s eyes are still watching him and, as though under a spell, Jaken shuffles forward on his knees, eyes locked with his master’s, until he is close enough to reach out and touch him. Then he bows his head low and awkwardly kisses his Master’s boots with his beak-shaped mouth. Tears form and run down Jaken’s eyes as he thinks of the absurdity of his desire for such a being. Even if he served him his whole life, it would never be enough to make up for his inadequacies.

For a long moment, Sesshoumaru and Jaken both remain motionless - the demon Lord with his clawed hand wrapped around the throat of the trembling, crying samurai, holding him aloft as easily as a kitten, and Jaken, with his lips to his Master’s boot, kneeling in abject supplication.

Then Sesshoumaru lifts his foot and places it on his servant’s head, slamming his head into the ground while he squeezes the neck in his grasp sharply, decisively; the delicate bones in the human’s throat crumple in on themselves.

Jaken pupils dilate in intense pleasure. His face is forced into the dirt under the implacable weight of his Master. His entire being filled with elation that his humble offering was accepted, and he imprints the moment forever in his heart - pressed inexorably into the dirty ground, and Lord Sesshoumaru’s power above him.

…

The first time Jaken grasps his Master’s cock, he closes his eyes.

Because his Master is just as achingly beautiful naked as he is in white silk, but Jaken doesn’t think he can bear to see Sesshoumaru flinch when his green, slimy hand closes around the Lord’s perfect organ.

But there is a soft sigh instead, of pleasure and Jaken’s eyes fly open in disbelief. Sesshoumaru’s eyes open just as Jaken’s do and the look of relaxed, nonchalant pleasure and lust on his face bring tears to the toad demon’s eyes. Because even with some of the most beautiful youkai in the world servicing him, his Master has never shown a single sign of losing himself to passion.

Under his hand, Sesshoumaru is hot and pulsing and Jaken is frozen, unable to move, until the demon Lord’s elegant fingers come to wrap over his pitiful three appendages and he pumps leisurely, evenly, _teaching_ him.

In the midst of the waves of thick, pulsing pleasure that course through him, Sesshoumaru reflects that perhaps it’s ironic that the first time in his harsh, uncompromising, power-hungry life that he knows pleasure - comes undone -  is in the hands of a servant.

…

The first time Sesshoumaru whispers the command to touch himself, Jaken’s knees almost give out from fear and self-loathing. Without his clothes, without his effects, signalling his station as a ruler amongst his people, there is little to separate him from a common animal. His Master is pure as moonlight; his gaze shouldn’t have to fall on something as ugly as him.

But golden eyes watch him steadily, without a hint of contempt or amusement when he clumsily shrugs out of his clothes, removes his head gear, and pads over to the reclining Lord.

Then he is sitting down on the dirty ground and spreading his legs awkwardly and his hand is between his legs on his limp cock. For a moment, his face flushes with mortification at the thought that he may not be able to -

But then golden eyes blink at him attentively and Jaken feels his own hand move over his organ roughly, without care, once twice, the harsh of skin against skin without lubrication - thrice, four times -

Clawed fingers on his cock and Jaken’s eyes snap open. His hands flinch back from his own organ as though Sesshoumaru has more of a right to his body than he does and when his Master pumps him, it’s in one smooth motion and blinding pleasure bursts before his eyes.

When he comes back down to earth, he looks down to see his tiny limp cock still trapped in Sesshoumaru’s fingers (fingers, not hand. Jaken is much too small compared to the Lord’s hand) It twitches weakly in the firm gasp before giving up and going completely limp. Sesshoumaru releases him and brings his cum coated hand up to Jaken’s beak-like mouth. The toad servant remains motionless, keeping his eyes respectfully on the ground, his head slightly bowed, to show that he wasn’t being defiant.

Jaken has seen the many boys and girls lick and suck and swallow the demon Lord’s long elegant fingers, with such grace and sensuality that someone like Jaken, who had never known beauty till he saw his Master’s lovers, can cum just from looking at the fingers being caressed between beautiful lips. Now, beyond his wildest imagination, his Lord is allowing him the same privilege and Jaken can’t help but think that with his beak-like green mouth, _hopelessly inadequate_ would not even begin to cover his awkward ugliness.

“Jaken.”

His name murmured imperiously is the only command the servant needs and he grasps the Lord’s long, graceful fingers in his short, stubbed ones and closes his mouth around them gently, gently, with infinite care, so that the sharp edges of his beak won’t hurt him.

Sesshoumaru wants to smile at his loyal servant’s attempt to be careful; Taiyoukai skin is not so easily broken. Jaken doesn’t know that he is a Taiyoukai. But even if he did, Sesshoumaru knows that is servant would not take one ounce less care than he is doing now.

Jaken wishes that his Lord would just shove the fingers down his throat to be cleaned so that Jaken wouldn’t have to fail at so simple a task. But Sesshoumaru holds his hand motionless and Jaken has to manoeuvre his mouth and face awkwardly to carefully clean every bit of his slime from the Lord’s hand.

It should have been a half comical, half grotesque sight - the beak like mouth moving awkwardly over long, pale fingers, green face scrunched unpleasantly in concentration, but when Jaken dares to glance up at his Lord’s face, the sight of those eyes, low lidded with pleasure, make him gasp.

All of the fingers are clean now, except the claws; those deadly claws, which house the most potent poison in the world.

So focused is he on his task that Jaken doesn’t see Sesshoumaru’s eyes widen in surprise when he lets his tongue flick slowly, softly under one razorsharp claw. A single drop of poison seeps out reflexively, and sizzles on the toad’s tongue, making him freeze with the pain, but he doesn’t stop what he is doing, doesn’t draw back, and it is Sesshoumaru who pulls his hand away from his servant’s mouth.

“My Lord -” Jaken begins, speech slightly slurred because of the burn on his tongue. But then he shuts his mouth as Sesshoumaru has raised his own thumb to his lips and wet it slightly before grasping the toad’s chin in his long fingers. The command to open wide does not need to be spoken and Jaken holds his mouth open helplessly, awkwardly, as Sesshoumaru’s thumb makes its way inside his mouth  and caresses the burned part of his tongue with a gentleness Jaken would not have thought him capable of.

When he is allowed to close his mouth, the burn is on its way to being healed and in a flash of intuition, Jaken knows that it is the gentlest kiss Sesshoumaru has ever bestowed upon anyone.

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:** Please review and let me know what you think. As I said, flames and all forms of criticism and comments are all welcome, though I really hope it didn’t come across as gross or disgusting, but kind of a beautiful relationship in its own way. I have at least one more chapter planned for this story, but I want to know if you would like to read more. 


End file.
